


Not So Bad

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, F/M, Gratuitous mirrorverse sex, I don't know if this is what the prompt meant but I'm running with it, Pegging, this is my first heterosexual fanfic yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: "Scared?" Intendant Kira asked."I'm not scared," Garak protested. "I've done this before. Several times."
Relationships: Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Not So Bad

"Scared?" Intendant Kira asked.

"I'm not scared," Garak protested. "I've done this before. Several times."

"But not with me," said Kira.

"That's true enough," he said.

"Now," she said, "be a good boy and bend over for me."

Obediently, Garak bent over. He was completely naked on Intendant Kira's bed, his hands tied together. She was somewhere behind him, naked except for a strap that held up the toy she was about to put inside him.

"Are you ready, Mr. Garak?" asked Kira.

"Y-yes," Garak said. He was already wet from thinking about Kira fucking him. "I'm- I'm ready. I am yours to use, Intendant."

"Good," Kira said. Then, slowly, she eased the toy inside Garak. Garak let out a ragged moan, his hands clenching into fists. "Do you like that, Garak?"

"Yesss," Garak hissed. "Yes, Intendant."

"Such a good boy for me," Kira purred. "So eager and willing for your Intendant to fuck you."

"Yes," gasped Garak. "Just for you, Intendant."

Kira began to thrust in and out of Garak. Garak moaned into the pillow as Kira fucked him. Slowly. Why was she going so slowly?

"Intendant," Garak said, "could you... faster? Harder?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kira said. She began to go quicker, with more force.

"Ohhh- Intendant-" Garak moaned. "You make me feel so... ohhhh..."

"I told you that you'd like this," said Intendant Kira. "You really need to say what you're thinking more often, Garak. If I had known how much you'd enjoy yourself I would have suggested this ages ago."

"Yes, Intendant," Garak said. "I'll do better next time, Intendant." Kira kept fucking him, hard and fast, until his head started to spin. "Intendant... I- I think I'm going to come."

"All right," Kira said. "Come for me, Garak."

As she fucked him into the pillows, Garak came hard, pressing himself against Kira as he came, breaths coming out in shuddering gasps.

"There," said Intendant Kira. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"N-no, Intendant," Garak gasped. "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this is a mess.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
